


Untold thoughts

by bright_after_rain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, little bit intense maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_after_rain/pseuds/bright_after_rain
Summary: It was too little to blame alcohol but it was some excuse for Mark at least.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Untold thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> whyy, why did i wrote pwp AGAIN :(  
> biggest "thank you" to P and S with our little writing sessions and playlist of mad city, whiplash, baby don't like it and chain on repeat. it brought me motivation to finish this idea ;; the motivation to post was "sun&moon" ep8. if you know what i mean :)
> 
> Hope you will have fun!

Donghyuck had to be silent and Mark liked that too much. Finally he felt in control not like all the other times when Hyuck was playing around with him. Specially with cameras on. All the mocking jokes and annoying antics he didn’t really know how to respond to. That Mark didn’t liked at all. He hated it to that degree he rejected any form of interactions, not only the teasings. It caused overwhelming tension between them with Hyuck’s unanswered love language and Mark’s buried desires. Which actually lead to this exact moment they end up in.  
Donghyuck silent, with big round eyes burning into Mark’s face, just few centimeters apart. A boy being little bit shocked that it was Mark who has initiated this situation. It wasn’t even the fact that they had one or two drinks before. It was too little to blame alcohol but it was some excuse for Mark at least. 

He lead his nose in the crook of sunkissed neck. Hyuck’s smell was a little bit stronger here after long, hot, summer day, but now it was pleasant night and calming darkness of empty corridor and their hyungs’ voices just one wall between them. The lights were dimmed, the noise of working kitchen and clients’ conversations surrounded them in the somehow calming way. Even in this public space it still whispered softly „intimacy” and Hyuck’s lips moved soundlessly when he felt bites on his neck. They were making their way towards shoulder, not leaving traces beside warm breath that lingered for a short moment on Hyuck’s skin. 

It had been a while since this kind of situation. Usually when Donghyuck wanted some attention he was sent back without any result. Maybe because of that little break he had to put his hands to cover his mouth, not trusting himself at all about his reactions. 

Mark really loved that sight. The fact that his hands pressed on Hyuck’s thighs are enough to make him obedient. He just wanted him like that. With begging eyes and blushed cheeks. Hyuck was really cute in the moments of weakness, even if Mark wont ever admit it a loud.  
His hands that wandered on Hyuck’s shoulders pushed down slightly and it broke the moment that was filled with breathing only so far. 

"Mark, you are actually fucking kidding me right now."

"Wha.."

"No, seriously what the fuck." The boy was whispering in pretty aggressive way. "You are avoiding even looking at me for a weeks and now you want me to suck—"

His mouth was blocked by hand and violent, short „shh”. Mark couldn’t stand those words out in the real world. Things he did wanted to do with Donghyuck were safely tucked inside of his brain and should stay there. Not hanging in the air between them heavily, like they did right now. 

"It’s Mark „hyung”."

He could physically feel how Donghyuck shivered under the pressure of the words. The place - corridor of restaurant, where the waiter could appear in any second, suddenly didn’t matter. The only thing Mark had in his head was destroying Hyuck as much as he could be capable of. All limits he put every single day on his responsible self drown dramatically in the pair of chocolate eyes just in span of those few rapid minutes he spend alone with the other boy. He could forget about all promises he made to the company, to this parents and to himself just to touch, to feel once again. 

The pretty boy in his arms, a little bit less unconscious of the surroundings, grabbed his wrist and Mark followed to the doors at the end of the corridor. The thin walls of the toilet wasn’t enough for the things they were going to do. Donghyuck basically screamed when Mark bite highly on his thigh at the sensitive spot but the bruises that will bloom will be never spotted by any eyes or curious camera lenses. 

"S-sorry hyung, I-i..." He wasn’t able to say anything more when Mark’s fingers started to work on the belt he was wearing.  
The kisses were still left on the lips, jaw and collarbones getting more and more chaotic. Hands roamed for a moment, fingers dipping in the soft flesh but wanting more and more desperately to get under the clothes. Mark himself could feel how painfully he needed to hurry everything up.

"Suck."

Fingers pushed through plump lips and became coated in warm saliva. The clothes were gone from his way as well and the room filled shamelessly with high moans. Donghyuck was squeezing his eyes shut as the first finger pushed inside. The pain that shotted through him was hard to bear and he opened his lips in silent scream.

"No, wait, it hurts, it hurts. I cant, I cant." He hissed. At this point there was real tears in his eyes. Mark stepped little bit back but still tried to add one more finger anyway. 

"I really cant without. We cant. I will just suck you off. I will make it good hyung, you can use me."

Hyuck dropped to the knees. He lead the two fingers to his lips to let Mark working them in his mouth once again.  
Donghyuck unbuckled the belt and pushed down the thigh jeans with underwear in few quick moves as they were already playing on the borrowed time.

"Hurry up." Mark mumbled as he felt cold air on his hardness. It slapped Hyuck’s cheek with an obscene sound. Impatiently one hand grabbed brown locks and the other lead the member to the waiting tongue. Mark gave only a few moments for the boy on his knees to adjust and stretch his pretty mouth around him. He tighten the hand on the hair and pushed hips once rather lightly. The tears in Hyuck’s eyes shined again but he already seemed to be too gone to care. 

"Take it well, ok?"

Donghyuck was able to only nod in his current state and try to relax before real fun started.

Mark could feel all wet and warm skin as he pushed and slipped deeper. It was so overwhelming for a moment that he could feel his eyes rolling back. He stayed like that for a moment, still holding the other boy strongly and not letting him to move even for a little bit. The stretch of the throat was embracing Mark lusciously but the best part was when he looked down. The image of Donghyuck on his knees looking at him like he was begging for more. The power Mark was holding in this exact moment felt like fire in the veins. It gave him so much addictive satisfaction he wanted to drown, to suffocate in it. He wished to show Donghyuck that he could do with him whatever he desires and whatever he likes to.  
The length that was buried deep inside was painfully waiting to be pushed outside and inside again in the steady, controlled move once and twice and then three times, in lazy tempo. Donghyuck couldn’t move, he was at the mercy of the hands still holding his locks in the strong grip. He was trying to overcome the tension as he already felt sore. Being lax was the only way to take it well without it being painful to both of them. Pace, that Mark could set as he wanted, was noticeably going up. He slammed with more cruel force than before. Hyuck’s moans that appeared as the consequence only increased the pleasure with the vibrations of the voice.

Mark’s movements became less about the control and more about wild instinct of his ego.

As it couldn’t last much longer with the overwhelming pace and Hyuck taking care of himself, Mark pulled out. It followed with Donghyuck’s disappointed moan but Mark cut it violently by grabbing and squeezing his cheeks by the hand that was previously holding the hair. The strong grip on his face made Donghyuck look up. Mark jerked off with few long but quick twists while maintaining eye contact and soon white ropes decorated soft cheeks prettily. Heavy breathing filled the cramped room. Mark didn’t even noticed the moment Donghyuck finished as well, too focused on round, deep, intoxicating eyes.

"God, fuck." Hyuck’s hoarse voice sounded really fucked up as he slapped away Mark’s hand that was still holding his face.

"You are seriously fucked up. But I kind of like it."


End file.
